


I Think It's A Dare, Johnny

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF John, First Time, M/M, Older John, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets teased by his army buddies on his 40th birthday. They dare him to try to bed a much younger man at the bar. Seeeeeexxxxxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think It's A Dare, Johnny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/gifts).



Murray was drunk. Okay, Murray was more than drunk. John thought it was a shame he wasn't as far gone as it was his birthday after all, but god, smashed at forty? No thank you. He was perfectly fine with being buzzed. He ordered a second pint and went back to sit with the men.

"Johnnycakes!" Murray exclaimed. "I was just reminding the lads of your old nickname."

John didn't like what was coming next, and incidentally the way Murray had drawn out 'old'.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he sat down.

Murray snorted and Baldner started to giggle.

"What's the matter, cap? Has good old three continents retired?" Sam teased.

John squared his shoulders and took the lager the barmaid had brought to him, drinking nearly half of it down in one go, eyes not leaving Sam's.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, slamming the pint glass on the table.

The men laughed and John felt a bit of adrenalin course through him, ready as always for a risk.

"I think it's a dare, Johnny!" Murray slurred.

"Fine," John said, sniffing loudly and jutting out his chin. "Take your pick. I can pull anyone in this place."

The men started looking around immediately and John tried not to grin at the prospect of getting a leg over. 

Murray leaned forward conspiratorially and grinned, "at the bar. Tall dark and handsome, just your type. Gotta be half your age."

John looked over and found his eyes raking down a perfectly gorgeous neck.

"Look at that young, beautiful thing," Murray whispered roughly. "No way an old man like you could get him interested."

John laughed humorlessly and turned back around.

"Well, boys, I guess I'll just have to show you how it's done," he said with a wink. 

He stood at once and sauntered over to the bar, taking the seat next to the young man and leaning his forearms against the bar.

"What are you you drinking?" he asked.

"I'm not," Sherlock replied.

"Oh really, and what are you doing in a pub then?" John said with a grin.

"I'm on a case."

"A case?" John asked, already leaning forward.

"Yes, possible theft," Sherlock drawled. "You might have better luck with the man at the end of the bar. His date stood him up."

John bit his lip and the genius reevaluated.

"Oh, but that wouldn't do, would it. I'm the target of this little dare. Is it because you're twice my age and your army buddies think you couldn't bed me?" he asked.

"Christ," John exclaimed.

Sherlock expected to be cursed at a bit rougher than that soon, his deductions never went over well.

"You're bloody amazing!" John spit. "How did you figure that all out?"

Sherlock swallowed deeply and looked down into his ginger ale, the praise doing funny things to him.

"You think I'm amazing?" he asked nervously.

"Amazing and gorgeous," John replied.

Sherlock looked up quickly and tried to seem as confident as he wanted to be.

"Then you'd better take me home," he said.

John's grin turned wolffish and he nodded, not taking his eyes off the younger man as he followed him out the front door, not even to look back at his comrades. He stopped on the kerb next to the lad and looked him up and down.

"Your place or mine?"

Sherlock glanced up and held a hand out for a cab, "yours, Captain."

John let out a sharp breath and cursed again, "Jesus."

Sherlock smiled to himself and climbed into the cab that showed up miraculously. John slid in next to him and gave the cabbie his address. They sat in silence for a few moments as John stole glances at the genius and Sherlock tried not to preen.

"You want to know how I did it," Sherlock said after a deep breath.

"More than anything," John replied, placing his hand on Sherlock's knee.

The move made heat pool low in Sherlock's belly and he swallowed roughly before beginning his deductions.

"You were obviously there with old army friends, and as such wouldn't be looking to pull unless it was a dare of some sort. The way your face dropped when I suggested you try with someone else told me said dare had been rather specific. Probably because I'm so much younger than you, possibly because this is a milestone, a birthday. People usually look despondent when they reach the five or ten year mark so I suspect you turned forty. The men who knew you when you were in your twenties would tease you about it until you took up a challenge. I'm not surprised to find out I'm seen as such," Sherlock said with practiced ease.

"Brilliant," John murmured, shaking his head in disbelief.

Sherlock shifted in his seat, already becoming hard in his pants, and looked out the window as they pulled up to the kerb and John passed the cabbie some notes. 

He followed John up to a nice, if small, flat and removed his coat.

"Want something to drink?" John asked, going to the fridge. "I think I've got some Stella in here somewhere."

"Take me to bed," Sherlock said from the entryway.

John chuckled and slammed the door closed, condiments clanking at the move.

"You're a pushy little brat, aren't you?" John asked, walking forward and placing his hands on Sherlock's waist.

"Quite possibly," Sherlock replied.

"You haven't told me your name," John said as he started to unbutton Sherlock's shirt.

"And you haven't told me yours," Sherlock retorted as his eyes slipped closed.

"Doesn't Captain work for you?" John teased.

Sherlock shivered as John pushed his shirt from his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss along his clavicle.

"Your last name will do," he replied.

"Watson," John growled.

"Sherlock," the younger man whimpered. "Sherlock Holmes."

"Well, Sherlock, I think it's time we get to this."

Sherlock nodded and let himself be led into the bedroom and positioned by the bed. He sighed loudly as John undid his trousers and gave his prick a little relief. John chuckled and pushed his trousers and pants down and pulled off his shoes and socks so he could step out of them.

Sherlock stood there breathing heavily as John removed his shooting jacket and shirt before starting on his trousers.

"May I?" he asked once John had undone his belt.

"Christ, yes," John replied, chuckling at the boy's eagerness.

Sherlock knelt before him and unlaced his shoes before removing them and John's socks and reaching up to undo the button and flies of John's jeans and pull them down his legs. He moaned at the sight of John's thick cock pushing against his red pants and leaned forward to rub his face along it. John took a deep breath and ran his fingers through Sherlock's curls as the boy licked at the damp material and let his eyes fall closed.

"Condom," John said, pulling Sherlock from his prick gently and chuckling at the whine from the boy.

Sherlock backed off and let John step out of his trousers and walk to fetch two condoms and lube from the bedside table. John grinned at the desperate look and glassy eyes he found when he returned and passed a condom over. Sherlock ripped the foil open and pushed John's pants down his hips before sliding the condom onto the head of his prick and then pushing it the rest of the way down with his lips, a move he had been waiting to try ever since seeing it in a porno years prior.

John gasped as Sherlock sucked deeply and rolled down what his lips couldn't reach, which was quite a bit of shaft. When he pulled off with a loud smack John growled and picked him up off the ground, tossing him onto the bed and stepping out of his pants to climb up and hover over him. 

He set the lube aside as he finally kissed the boy's mouth and rolled a condom onto his slim erection. Sherlock whimpered against his lips and John pulled back to look him in the eye.

"What do you want?" he asked. "You can have anything."

Sherlock breathed deeply and swallowed before whispering "I need you inside me."

"Oh, god, yes!" John exclaimed as he picked up the lube and slathered some onto his hand.

Sherlock let his head fall back as John rubbed small circles around his arsehole.

"Tell me you've done this before," John said, leaning down to take the tip of Sherlock's cock into his mouth.

"Toys, Captain Watson, only toys," Sherlock replied weakly as he tried not to buck his hips.

John pulled off and looked down at him, halting his movements.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Sherlock said forcefully. "Get on with it!"

John laughed and pressed his finger into Sherlock's exquisite heat.

"Oh, oh, hell," Sherlock panted.

"When was the last time you stuck something up your arse?" John asked, already slipping a second finger in. "You're so open for me."

"Before, before going to the pub, sir," Sherlock answered, embarrassment showing in the way his cheeks coloured. "It helps me concentrate."

"Perfect!" John exclaimed, thrusting in and out with two fingers. "Desperate thing, you are."

"Please, please, more," Sherlock begged.

John sucked his cock back into his mouth and added a third finger as Sherlock pushed back on them. The slick sounds made his cock pulse and leak as he worked his fingers in and out, twisting them as he bobbed his head and then adding a fourth. Sherlock grunted and tried to get them deeper as John hummed around him.

"Please, fuck me," Sherlock begged, squirming and pulling at John's hair. "I'm ready!"

John released his cock and sat back on his haunches with a wild grin. He pumped his fingers faster and saw Sherlock's prick twitch.

"God, you're pretty," he said with a sigh.

"Yes, yes," Sherlock grunted, thrusting into the air. "Your compliments are well received, please just fill me up!"

John pulled his fingers out and slapped Sherlock's hip as he slicked up his cock.

"Hands and knees," he said.

Sherlock scrambled to comply and John wiped his hand on his discarded vest and moved up to hold his prick at Sherlock's twitching hole. Sherlock whined deep in his throat as John pushed just the tip of his cock into him.

"Is that enough?" John asked teasingly. "Think you could get off on just the tip?"

Sherlock made a frustrated sound and tried to push back, the only thing stopping him from doing so being John's hands tight on his hips.

"You're a horrible old man!" Sherlock shouted.

A shout which turned to a moan and John chuckled and sank deep into him.

Sherlock's arms gave way and his shoulders hit the bed as John started to thrust, the feeling of being filled so thoroughly making his eyes roll back in his head and his hips twitch.

"That's how I shut you up, is it?" John teased.

Sherlock made some sort of retort that was practically useless as he said it into the pillow and without much force. John laughed and started to fuck him in earnest, drawing little 'uh's out of the younger man and pushing himself closer to orgasm.

He could usually last quite a while but for some reason being buried in such a sweet arse after not getting a leg over in months had him a tad wobbly. He was encouraged to let himself go when Sherlock reached a hand between his legs and started to jerk himself roughly.

"Fucking beautiful," he cursed, speeding up his thrusts. "Come for me!"

Sherlock wailed and started to come, arsehole tightening impossibly around John's prick as his hips started to stutter. John raised up on his toes and fucked into him like a wild beast until his orgasm rolled over him and he choked and cursed and spilled into the condom.

When he collapsed onto his side Sherlock turned with him and sighed happily. John pulled out, carefully removed his condom and then Sherlock's and tied them off. Sherlock whined as John got up from the bed.

"Be right back," John whispered. 

He tossed the condoms in the bin and washed his hands before returning to the bed and climbing up behind Sherlock. He kissed him on the shoulder and pulled the covers over him before slipping an arm around his waist.

"You can stay the night if you'd like," he murmured.

"And we can have another go in the morning?" Sherlock asked sleepily.

John laughed and kissed his shoulder again before whispering 'anything you want, darling' and slipping off to sleep.


End file.
